Kousuke Kira
Kousuke Kira is one of the Btooom! players. He is believed to be a 3 star player in the world of Btoom!. He is Yoshihisa Kira's son and is convicted of murdering 3 women and raping them at the age of 14. In the real life Btooom! game, he has a very sadistic nature and has no qualms about murdering others due of being abused by his father. He is once defeated by Ryōta and loses his BIM's to him but is left alive because of mercy. He wanders through the island and manipulating others to trust him. After managing to retrieve two of his BIM's from Ryōta, he kills Shigemasa Kusunoki and gets his set of seeker BIMs. Leading Heitaro Togo and two others to invite him and form an alliance that plans to escape together by eliminating all other players and claiming their chips. However, when trying to corner Nobutaka and Kinoshita, he is once again defeated by Ryōta. Main Allies: Pandora (his mother), Dr. Fetus, Peter Pan (briefly), The Joker Main Enemies: Romeo Conbolt, Damian Wayne, Chihiro Komiya Goals: To Slay the Miracle Elite The Miracle Elite Storyline The Return of Pandora He debuted as minor character and main character for deleted scenes. He has anger towards Archie Mitchell for stating he is an enemy while using him as a pawn. He killed only Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche and fed Archie to pack of Cheetahs. He watched The Miracle Elite celebrated. He wished he should see Romeo again. But he stated to find and reunite with Pandora, then he leaves to do so. In Deleted scenes, He's a hidden antagonist. He was kept under Dr. Fetus' wing. They sneaked into the basement, where the two Tricksters discussed their plans. Asking why he'd been chosen, Dr Fetus revealed that he was Kousuke's father. The Phantom's Apprentice Kōsuke Kira will be a secondary villain of The Phantom's Apprentice and will control Jessica Truscott. The Darkseven Before Journey through the mist: second half, Kosuke was once a member of Darkseven, however he betrayed Darkseid in off-screen Kosuke waited until the death of Malefor, Darkseid, Dr. Weil and Hazama so he can go after the Miracle Elite. Journey through the mists Kosuke was in the league with Peter Pan and Home Office and re-met Romeo Conbolt. Trouble in London Kousuke heard Dr. Fetus joined Sheriff Vaisey's team and gonna get more revenge. Kousuke did a same for more against Romeo Conbolt. Relationship Romeo Conbolt The Number one archenemy of Kousuke Kira. His relationship became like "Bender vs The Joker" with Romeo. Kousuke is the Professor Moriarty to Romeo's Sherlock Holmes. He attempt to kidnap his archenemy's godmother, Jessica Truscott for keeping. Romeo and Kousuke have a same connection with "Batman and Joker", "Jack Skellington and Oogie Boogie", "Peter Pan and Captain Hook", and "Inspector Gadget and Dr. Claw". Chihiro Komiya The 2nd person to earn Kousuke's mass enmity and was a serious threat to his life. Of note, when Chihiro and Kousuke first meet, he noted that the boy is dressed as a maid. This, however, leads to Kousuke becoming unhealthily obsessed with Chihiro, becoming the first link in the chain that leads to Romeo's ultimate demise and destruction. While hating Romeo for evading and beaten him, Kousuke had a powerful feeling of lust for Chihiro, so powerful he was desperate to find him and have Chihiro to himself, even if that meant kill all people. Dr. Fetus Kousuke's personal mentor and father figure. Pandora Pandora was Kousuke's biological mother. As an infant, Kousuke was taken from her by Dormammu and sold him to the aggressive, Yoshihisa Kira. Years after Yoshihisa's death in Btooom! Universe, He escaped there to be on his own. Pandora cared deeply for her sons and her followers/children, treating them with love and kindness, and valuing him above all others. She ultimately cared more about Kousuke than her own self, as she willingly reunited with her lost sons. Even after his years in Btooom! Universe, Kousuke still held an extremely bitter grudge against Dormammu, Galvatron, and his minions for their actions against him and his mother. Izaya Orihara He is related to both the Izaya and Pandora as he is the Pandora's son. Pandora cared deeply for her sons and her followers/children, treating them with love and kindness, and valuing him above all others. Pandora sent Kousuke to find her other son, Izaya Orihara. Once Savage brought Maul home, she used her own magic powers to restore his legs, memory, and sanity. Mairu and Kururi Izaya's Sisters Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:True Villains Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Murderers Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Main Villains Category:Former Members of The Acolytes Category:Bigger Bads Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:Romeo's Archenemies Category:Dark Legacy Category:Home Office Members Category:Former Members of The Darkseven Category:Tragic Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Psychopath Category:Killjoy Category:Criminals Category:Court of British Underworld Category:Bombers Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Karma Houdini Category:Serial Killers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Social Darwinist Category:One-Man Army Category:Necrophile Category:Destroyers Category:Villains TheBrideKing considers the scariest Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Thunder Syndicate's Villains Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Miyuki Sawashiro Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping